Reid Garwin: His Senior Year
by Cowstar14
Summary: To enjoy his Senior year, Reid Garwin thinks it would be best to break up with his girlfriend Addie Garner.He'll be able to get any girl he wants, and not have to worry about cheating on her.Let's just hope he made the right decision on letting go.
1. Chapter 1

A story from Reid's Point of View

**To enjoy his Senior year, Reid Garwin thinks it would be best to break up with his girlfriend Addie Garner of 8 months. He'll be able to get any girl he wants, and not have to worry about cheating on her. Let's just hope he made the right decision on letting her go.**

"Look Addie, things aren't working out and I think it's time we take a break," I said to my girlfriend of 8 months.

"What do you mean Reid, I thought things were going good," she said.

"Look babe things were but I realized that it's gonna our last year here, and I wanna enjoy it and not worry about anything."

"Ohh, well if that's what you want then I guess I can't change your mind."

God did she look upset. What I would do, just to have her in my arms. Stop. Don't think like that. You want your Senior Year to be fun and exciting. Maybe you'll even get a girl that will give in to you. I do love Addie deeply but we barely did anything. Yeah we would make out and sometime grope, but when it comes to something sexual, we did nothing!

For 8 fucking months I had no sex or no oral sex for that matter. I knew instead of breaking up with her, I could have just cheated. But I don't think I could have done that to her. Things should just be better this way.

"Yeah, it's what I think is best. We could still stay friends though," I say trying to make her somewhat happy.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Well I'll see ya around. Have a nice school year," she says.

As I watch her walk out of my room, I just know this years gonna be awesome. All the girls I can get and not having to worry about hurting anyone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~~~~~~~#############**

"Come on Baby Boy, the party started an hour ago," I called up to Tyler.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he said while taking his sweet ass time going down the stairs. "Hey, do I mind if we pick up Cara, real quick. Her ride canceled on her."

"Yeah, fine whatever, let's just hurry"

Cara, has been Baby Boy's girlfriend for about a year, I think. She's a pretty cool chick, I guess. She has a nice rack and ass. She's pretty shy though and a total book worm, her and Tyler are a perfect match.

"Hey where's Addie?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I broke up with her."

"Reid have you lost your mind!"

"What?" _What crawled up his ass and died…._

"She was like the perfect girlfriend for you! She was nice, smart, athletic, and pretty," he said.

"You don't think I knew that Baby Boy," I say getting pretty angry, "Yeah, she was one hell of a girl friend, but we never did anything!"

"What do you mean you didn't do any-" Tyler slaps Reid across the head. "Your telling me your broke up with her, because she wouldn't have sex with you!"

"Well when you look at it that way, then… yeah," I say.

"What the hell Reid, she was the best thing to happen to you"

"Look, I wanna enjoy Senior Year. That means, being able to party whenever I want and getting any girl I want."

"Fine Reid but believe me, I think your makin one hell of a mistake," Tyler said lookin at me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

God, I hope the others don't react this way when they find out what went down between me and Addie. OK Reid time to put Addie out of your head and think about the girls you'll be scoring with tonight..

_Should I go for a blonde with long legs or a blonde with big tits….I can't go for a brunette, because that would remind me of Addie…..ok, I'll look for a blonde with big tits and nice long legs… that can't be hard to find._

"Hey, I'll be quick, I'm just gonna run up and get Cara," Tyler said.

"Yeah yeah, just don't take that long. Greet her now and just wait for the sex after," I holler to him as he's running up her house steps.

Only five minutes later I see Tyler and Cara head in head walking back to the hummer. Thank god they didn't take as long as they did last time.

"Hey Reid," said Cara getting in the back.

"Hey C," I say. "So only five minutes, uh? must have been a quickie I assume," I say with my signature smirk.

"Reid shut up!," they both say.

"So where's Addie tonight Reid?" oh god here we go again.

"Oh well, we kinda broke up," I said in a sad tone, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Reid," she said. Dropping the subject.

I knew it would work, without knowing I just can't help but smirk at my acting. I catch Tyler looking at me and I give him a what look and all he does is shake his head.

God, I hope this isn't gonna be a long night….Maybe I'll just find my target and take her back to the hummer and then leave, so I won't have to go through all the questioning and stupid shit.

"Where finally here!" I say while getting out of the hummer. "Later love birds." I say to them as they're still getting out of the car.

"Bye Reid," they say at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########**

Ok, time to party! I'll just try to avoid Caleb and Pogue or Sara and Kate for that matter. I wonder if Addie will be here….Stop Reid, you can't think about that. You can't ruin your plan of having the best Senior Year ever! Tomorrow is the first day of school. You gotta get a quick lay or two, before tomorrow.

_You got this Reid. _I say to my self, as I see my first victim.

Mandy Davis. Can you say hot as fuck. Damn look at that skirt and the way it rides up like that when she walks. Perfect match. She's tall, but not as tall as my 6'2 feet of hottness, got nice round tits, I'm guessing shes a C cup, nice ass as well. But the jack pot are those legs of hers. God can't wait till theyre around me….Ok Reid get a hold of your self.

"Hey Mandy," I say with my charming tone.

"Oh hey Reid, ready for the new school year?" _Ohh yes I am._

"Yeah, I guess so," giving a shrug.

"Where's Addie?" She said looking around for her.

"Well you see, we sorta broke up," I say looking down at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh, Reid I'm so sorry is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asks while putting her hand on my arms.

"Well there is something, but" I say looking around, " I don't know if I should ask you or not."

"Oh Reid I'll do anything, I promise," She says looking up at me. I just know by looking at her that she knows what I'm talking about.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~**

"Oh Reid you feel so good," she says in my ear. God I haven't felt this way or been in this position in such a long time.

"You like that baby,"

"Yeah yeah I like it a lot," she says as I pinch her nipples.

"Your pussy's just so wet and tight, it feels so fuckin good."

"Oh Reid please go faster, slam into me hard and fast!"

As she's saying this, I pick up the past and start slamming into her. God hope baby boy won't mind me using his car. I can tell she's about to come, since she's tightening all around me. I have a few more pumps in me. I decide to look down at her. As I'm looking in her eyes, I realize that I don't see Mandy Davis's face anymore, I see Addies.

_What the fuck?_

All I see is Addie, and all I see is her perfect body and her cute petite breast(not that I've never seen them before)

"Ohh Reid yeah yeah I'm I'm gonna be - as she's saying this I start to suck on her tits and boy is she going wild - "Fuck Reid that feels so good, OHHH ohm yeahh yeahh Reid I'm coming!" As she says this I feel her come and still all I see is Addie and I can't help but keep pumping into her, just as I have dreamed of doing since we began dating. "Oh yes, one more thrust and I'll be coming so fuckin hard Reid," I begin to thrust in and out of her faster and faster.

"Oh yeah baby just like that, yeah you're a naughty girl," I try doing anything just to get Addie out of my head.

"Ohhh yeaahhhhhh," I say as I finally come. As I'm laying on top of Mandy, I realized that this year is probably going to be a lot harder then I thought.

_Maybe one more lay will get me out of this funk. _

"Thanks, I really needed that," I say to her.

"Your welcome and Reid, if you ever need more help, I'm here for you," she said while getting her clothes back on.

"Enjoy the party baby," I holler to her as shes getting out of the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~########**

I wait a 5 minutes after she left to finally emerge from the hummer. I'll tell you this now, I wish I waited just one more minute.

As I'm getting out I hear this person crying. I look around and my heart breaks in two.

I see Addie crying on the ground near her car. " I don't get it what did I do wrong," she says.

_Oh god they're talking about me. _"I mean I was an ok girlfriend right? I never pushed him or anything," she said.

"You were an awesome girlfriend. Let me tell you any guy would be lucky to have you," said some guy's voice. I gotta get closer for me to see who was talking to my…wait not mine anymore….to see who was talking to Addie.

"You think so?" she sniffles.

"Believe me, if I ever dated you then I would never let you go," as I get closer I can finally see who that is. Jason Fralin. _God how much I hate him right now. _He's captain of the lacrosse team, honor roll student, and all around a nice guy.

"Wait what?" Addie said sounding confused.

Shit Tyler was fucking right, I do think I messed up. God couldn't this have happened later, I mean I only got one could lay and to realize I made a mistake means all my others lays will suck.

"Look, I know you only broke up with him earlier today, but I was wondering, when your ready and all if you would want to go on a date with me?" He said. I shouldn't be watching this, I can't take it anymore. I can't have her move on just yet.

_Say no, Addie, please please please say no I say in my head over and over again._

"You know Jason," she says while getting up, "I think I'll like that." She helps Jason up and they walk back to the party.

_As I see them walk a way, I realize that this year might not be as awesome as I wanted it to be.. God this is gonna be one hell of a school year. _


	2. Not Again

"Yo Baby Boy, I'm gonna head back, do you think you and C can get a ride with Caleb?" I ask Tyler.

"Yeah, sure thing, here are my keys," Tyler tosses the keys to Reid and continues to make out with Cara.

_Get a room you two _thought Reid.

God how can I be so fucking stupid. Maybe if I talk to her, I can tell her it was just a relapse of judgment **[Im not sure if that really makes sense] **and that I want to be with her and only her. Now how can I tell her so that she would actually listen to me

You know what fuck it, she didn't give me shit in our relationship, I don't need her to make me happy, I can have all the girls in the Ipswich and Boston area. Yeah, I just need to get use to the fact that she won't be around and I'm sure things will go swell once I realize that.

As I'm walking to Ty's hummer I see this red head , named Trisha, I think walking past the cars with this blonde chick.

"Hey Reid," said Trisha.

"Hello ladies," I say with my glorious smirk.

"Heard about the break," _wow word sure gets around. _

"Yeah, so who's your friend," I say trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this is Danielle," Trisha said pointing to the blonde. She's pretty hot. Has nice legs. "She's from Boston."

"Hello Danielle," I say shaking her hand.

"Hello Reid, nice to meet you," she blushes.

_Oh this is going to be so easy _I say to myself.

Sensing the vibe between me and Danielle, Trisha decides to excuse her self and head to the party. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Bye, Trisha," I say not taking my eyes off of Danielle.

I decide to be blunt and get right down to the question, " Do you wanna go back to my hummer?"

"Would I ever," she says while taking my hand.

_Like I said easy. _

"Reid, I'm gonna give you the best sex you've ever had," she said.

_Yeah, not likely. _"I'm sure you will babe," I say while I go to kiss her.

In less then 10 minutes, I already have her stripped down to her panties, while I have my shirt off. We're making out pretty hardcore, when all of a sudden she gets off of me. "What the-"

"Shhhhhh," she says as she's slowly going down on her knees. She unzips my pants and slowly puts her mouth and my very erected friend.

"I thought we were gonna have sex," I say breathlessly.

"We will, after this," she smiles.

As she's taking me whole, I cant help but let out a moan, "Ohhhh."

I close my hands and put my hands in her hair to control her movement. When I open my eyes to look down at the blonde, I don't see blonde hair anymore, I see brown. The color of Addie's hair.

_Oh god, please don't let this happen again, please please go away, I can't deal with it._

Freaking out, I decided to pull the girl off of me.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

_Oh thank god, it was just Danielle._

"Nothing," I say and I pull her back down on me.

"Oh damn, that feels so good," I say while licking my lips. I look down again and I really wish I hadn't because all I see his that brown hair again. _Why me god, why me?_

While she's bobbing her head up and down on me, I can't help but picture Addie instead of Danielle. Instead of Danielle, I see Addie in her cute panties, with her gorgeous brown hair all over her. "Ohhh I think I'm about tooooo-" I say, while I explode in her mouth. I bit my lip real hard to not say the girls name that was on my mind.

As Danielle comes back up, she looks me in the eye and asks " Ready to go on the ride of your lifetime?"

"Hell yeah, baby," I say. I slip her panties off and she slowly slides in me.

"Oh god Reid, it feels so good," she says slowly.

She starts to pick things up a bit and I slowly tilt my head back and close my eyes.

"Oh, fuck Reid push me down harder," she says while grabbing my hands and putting them to her waist.

Without hesitation I start to pick things up and start thrusting into her. As she's screaming, I realize that I'm now seeing a fully naked Addie riding my like there's no tomorrow. Seeing her on me like this, makes me so turned on that I actually forget who I'm _truly _riding. I pump in and out of her faster and harder each thrust.

"Fuck yeah just like that."

I decided to put her left breast in my mouth and I start to suck on her nipple, knowing it would probably drive her wild. I feel her hands going to my hair.

"Oh Reid please don't stop."

I can't help but let out a moan myself. I take my mouth back to her lips and give her a gentle kiss. After I pull back I once again come face to face with Addies pretty brown eyes. _God Addie looks so hot like that. _

"Take me harder," she pleads.

I go double the speed as before, knowing that we'll each be coming soon.

"Yes Reid like that, ohhhhhh godddd I think I'm cominggggg!" she screams. I have more thrusts in me until I felt my climax coming

"Oh, fuck Addie you feel sooo gooooddd. Ohhhhhhh Adddiiieeeeee."

Once I'm fully done, Addie slides off me and I start to get dress. As I'm getting dress, I realize that Addie isn't there anymore and its Danielle. _Oh fuck._

And boy does she look mad. "Who's Addie?" she asks.

"What?" I say trying to play it cool.

"You said Addie when you were coming."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did…Oh my god is she your ex?"

I just shrug, knowing I won't win this battle.

"Well, I think I'll go now," she says as she's fully dressed.

"Ok," I mumble.

As Danielle's getting out of the car she turns to me and says, " To save you from being the laughing stock at your school, that little incident you pulled can be our little secret." She closes the car down and walks away.

_How can this happen? What's wrong with me? Twice in a row this happens and all I see is her face. Fuck what if this happens to all the girls I have sex with? Maybe if I talk to Addie and clear things up, then I won't have this problem._

While I'm driving back to the dorms I have all theses thoughts in my head. All I know though is that I need to talk to her. I need to finally set things straight and we can be friends, right?

I mean, I'm sure she won't get mad seeing me hang with other girls and I know I won't get mad if she hangs with other guys….or will I? Can I handle the idea of having that Jason hang off her whenever I see her? No, no Reid get that out of your head. You broke up with her for a reason…..lets just hope that that reason was enough.

_RRIIINNNGGGGGGGG RRRIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

"Reid, shut your damn alarm clock off," said Tyler.

"Sorry Baby Boy, gotta get ready. First day of school," I say while getting up.

"At 6 in the morning," said Tyler. "Reid school starts at 9, why are you getting up early?"

"I wanna be prepared." I say while taking my towel and heading to the showers. "Later."

Ok so deep down, I didn't really wake up this early to shower. Addie always showers at 6 and then she'll go back to bed for two hours. Until waking up at 8. Don't ask me why she does this, because I really never found out. Me and Addie both live on the same floor. Her room is closer to the showers. Yes sadly showers aren't coed, but I'm sure I'll see her either before or after she gets out.

As I'm getting near the showers. I see Trisha from last night again.

"Hey Trisha," I holler.

She turns around, " Hey Reid, what are you doing up so early?"

"Just gonna take a shower." I say. " Hey Trish, do you think you could find out if Addie is in their taking a shower?" I ask pointing to the girls showers.

"Oh, sure Reid," she says. As she walks in. Talks less then 2 minutes, before she returns. "Yeah, Reid she's in there, it looks like she's about to leave though," she said.

"Ok, thanks doll," I say while winking at her.

She blushes and just scampers away. I'm slowly waiting outside the girls shower, when I see Addie coming out in nothing but a towel. Damn, does she look good. I notice that she hasn't noticed me yet, so I decided to sneak up on her. "Hey, there," I say in her ear.

"Oh my gosh!" she screams and turns around to look at me. "Reid Garwin you almost gave me a heart attack," she exclaims. I can't help but fully take her in, while she's regaining her oxygen. What I would do to just take her back to her room and tear that towel of her….As I'm dozing off, I'm able to snap back into reality and I see her looking at me with a confused look.

"Soo Addie, I was wondering if we could talk," I say.

"Oh sure, but we gotta make things quick," she said.

"Gonna go take your little nappy," I say in a joking way.

"No, Reid. I'm gonna go running," she said.

"I thought you only run on the weekends," I say confused.

"Oh I do, but Jason asked if I wanted to run at 7 and we're gonna run a bit, so I'm just gonna take another shower after. You know I realized that it was kinda pointless for me to shower-" As going on about showering, I can't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of her and Jason. For Christ's sake, they're gonna be running buddies now. How can she move on so quickly? Wait… Reid you wanted this remember. Once you know that she's fully done with you, you can finally enjoy all those women. "Any way I realize that I'm just blabbering on and on and it looks like I lost you, so I'm gonna go change," she said walking away.

"Wait, Addie," I say to her. " Can I talk to you after school today?"

"Sure that can work, hopefully we'll have a class together," she says and she shows her cute smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I say. Before she leaves, she turns around and hugs me. I'm surprised at first but then I hug back and take in the feeling. "I'm glad we can be friends Reid," she says into my chest.

As she lets go, I just watch her walk away and back to her dorm. Once she's gone I head into the showers and take one long hot shower. While I'm showering I realize that the one girl I wanted, I actually had. I didn't need any other girl. _Damn my fucking sexual hormones. Wait Garwin, just wait a bit. If you find a girl that's prettier, smarter, and funnier then Addie, then I'm sure things will all be good… Damn that's gonna be impossible._


	3. Decisions, Decisions

8:50am

_Intercom: All students please report to your advisory class once the bell rings to pick up your schedules along with your locker combination and locker._

"Ready for a new year boys," said Pogue, who had his arm around Kate.

We were all at the lunch table finishing breakfast.

"So Reid, I heard about you and Addie, that was a really ass move you mad," said Kate.

"What are you talking about Kate?" I say in an aggravated voice.

"You know what I'm talking about. Tyler told us all the real reason," she said.

I glared at Tyler before answering back, "Oh did he now?"

"Sorry, Reid. You know how it is, no one keeps secrets in our family," responded Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say while getting up.

"Reid where are you going?" said Caleb who was sitting next to Sarah.

"Heading to class early."

As I'm walking away, I can hear Sarah ask Caleb, "Do you think he's gonna look for Addie?"

"Probably," said Caleb.

_God this is gonna be a long day._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
_

"Good Morning, class. It's good to see all of you again," said Mr. Genden. "Now as I call you names please come up and get your classes. After you do you are free to go."

I came in the room about 3 minutes before the bell, hoping to save a seat for Addie. I'm able to save a seat but I don't make it obvious that I'm saving her a seat. I pretend to sleep, hoping that she'll come up to me and tap me on the shoulder and ask if she can sit next to me. That doesn't happen though.

She was the last one to enter the class. I can tell that she notices me, but decides to sit next to her other friends, I think their names are Gennifer and Shay. _Well that plan didn't work._

"Reid Garwin, please come up and get your schedule," said Mr. Genden. As I'm walking up, I realize that Addie already left. _Please hope I have a class with her. _"Reid, it's good to see you again, hopefully you'll attend more advisory classes this year," he said with a sneer. "Here's your schedule."

"Thanks," I mumble before walking out of the room.

Ok, locker number 247 and the combination is…..2-6-24. That seems pretty easy.

As I'm walking to my locker, I slowly get down to 243,244,245,246,and finally 247. While, I'm opening my locker to place my notebooks in it, I feel a person staring at me. I close my locker and come face to face with Addie.

"Well, looks like I'm 246 and your 247," she said.

_This day jut got a lot better._

"What are your classes," she asks while grabbing my paper.

I can't help but stare down at her, while she's examining both papers. God, we had a cute height difference. She's 5'5 and I'm around 6'3.

"Well looks like we have 3 classes," she says with a smile. "We have 2nd,3rd, and 6th."

"What are those classes?" I ask.

"Well 2nd is AP Calculus., 3rd is Writing 121, and 6th is Anatomy."

"That's cool," I say trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, sooo," she pauses a bit," what did you what to talk to me about?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Earlier this morning, you said you wanted to-" she couldn't finish because the bell just rung to get to class. "You know how about we talk more in 2nd, save me a seat?" she asks while she walks away.

"Ok," I holler back to her retreating body.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#############~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~################**

Three classes at that bad, hopefully Jason won't be in any of them. This schedule could actually work out. We have second together, so then we could walk to 3rd together, then we could walk to lunch, and since we have 6th which is our last class, I could always walk her back to her dorm. I think all this while entering my 1st period class.

_Great Shakespeare. Haven't I already learned enough about him._

I notice Sarah and Tyler in the back row.

I take a seat next to Sarah.

"Hey Reid," she said.

"Hey."

"So do you have any classes with Addie?" she asks.

"Yeah, three," I say acting bored.

"That's good," she said triumphantly.

"Whatever," I say as I place my head down.

I dose off of mostly 1st period. My mind drifts off to Addie. What I'm gonna say to her? Should I tell her that we should continue being friends, or should I tell her the truth about why we broke up and then tell her I want her? What if she finds out by Trisha or Mandy about what I've done? Could that ruin my chances with her? While I was contemplating on what to do, the bell rang.

Well I guess I gotta make my decision soon…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry I didn't write much. It's really short, but don't worry I'll try to make the 4th chapter really interesting!  
**


	4. Me and My Hand

After the bell rung, I ran straight to 2nd period. AP Calculus. Addie's good at math so maybe she can help me after school sometime…I'm one of the first people in that class so I go up to the middle row and sit in the middle of the seating, saving a seat for Addie.

I must tell you those 5 minutes were one of the longest 5 minutes I have ever experienced. As I'm waiting very impatiently, I finally see her walk in.

"Hey Addie, come back here," I here a guy say with a laugh.

I notice Addie roll her eyes in a cute way and goes back outside…._Who the hell could be that man? God what if it's Jason? What does he want to talk to her about? _

Finally Addie walks back in, she notices me and I motion to her to come here with my finger. As she's walking up the steps, I can't help but to take her all in once again. _Damn my hormones. I truly do want to get back with her, but I just need the sex. If I can't get the sex then I'm afraid I might actually hurt her._

"Hey Reid," she says with a smile.

"Who were you talking to out there?" I say trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh, that was Jason, we have first period together and I forgot to get one my binder from him," she says.

"Do you guys have any other classes together?" I ask.

"Yeah, first and we also have free period together," she said casually. Great they have free time together. What would they do in their free time?

"Nice," I say.

"Class, class, please be quiet," said Mrs. Daster. "I will passing out the class syllabus and I expect you to follow each and every rule that I have made, if you don't you will be staying after class with me."

"She should be a fun teacher," whispered Addie.

"Yeah, loads," I reply.

As Mrs. Daster is going on and on about what we will be learning in this class and the rules, Addie passes a note to me.

_Sooo we finally gonna talk about what you wanted to talk about?lol. Sorry if that's confusing:]_

I reply back saying;

**Only if you want to:J**

_Yeah I want to! Is it something important?_

**I just wanted to make sure that we could still be friends even after we broke up.**

_Oh, Reid we'll always be friends. I don't think I could picture my life without you._

_(Once I read that it made my heart melt. God she really was a great girl. I'm happy to know I'll always have her.)Reid's thought._

**Ok that's good because I don't think I could ever lose you.**

_Don't worry I'll always be there for you no matter what, I promise :P_

**Haha ok thanks!**

**[Bold is Reid and **_italic is Addie**]**_**  
**

"Mr. Garwin and Ms. Garner are you passing notes?" said Mrs. Daster.

"No, Mrs. Daster. You see Ms. Garner was righting down all that you have been saying and I asked her if I could copy what she had written," I say, hoping she would believe me.

"Oh, well that is alright then, please continue," she said.

"That was a close one," Addie said whispering in my ear.

"Yeah," I say smiling.

I'm loving the closeness right now. I have slightly moved my knee so it would be barely touching hers and must I say she looks mighty fine in that skirt.

Once the bell rings, me and Addie walk together out of the class.

As were walking, I notice many stares that are coming our way. I can tell Addie is totally oblivious to it. Oh well let them think what they want.

Were walking pretty close, our arms are almost touching. God what I would do to just put my arms around her like the old times.

"So Reid, do you wanna walk to 3rd together?" asked Addie.

"Sure lets go," I say.

_I can tell this is gonna be one good week._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~**  
_

_Or Not. This week has been crap! Addie only ate lunch with us for two days, before eating with Jason and all his jock friends. What's up with that? Not only that, but I don't even walk with her to lunch anymore! We'll be walking out of third and she'll just go her own way. It's bull shit._

"Reid you up," said Tyler. The boys and I decided to go to Nicky's Friday night to celebrate our first week of school.

"Watch and learn Baby Boy," I say while shooting in three balls. I'm a pro at pool, yeah I'll use time and time but I can still beat people without losing.

"So you think Addie's coming tonight?" asked Baby Boy.

"I don't know and I don't care," I reply.

"Yeah right, you do care. You care that she may have a thing with Jason and you still care about her," replied Tyler in a stern voice.

"You know what Tyler, I can't deal with you, I'm going out for a smoke," I say walking away.

As I'm walking out I spot Jason and Addie at a table. _Great just the icing on the cake._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############**_  
_

With the mood I'm in I decided to smoke two cigarettes. While I was about down with my second cigarette, some one comes outside with me. I could already tell who it was by the smell of their perfume.

_French Vanilla._

"Reid, you know it's not good to smoke," said Addie looking up to me.

"Your point?" I reply back.

"Ugghh, you know you really aggravate me sometimes," she said while coming closer. "Now take that out of your mouth," she said in an authority voice.

"No."

"Fine if you don't take it out, then I will," she said. Her face was coming closer to closer with mine and she finally reaches out to grab my cigarette from her mouth. Once she grabs it, she throws it 2 the ground, stomps on it, then tosses it away.

While she's doing this, I can't help but notice how close she is. God I just want to kiss her and never stop.

"Reid, I told you I cared for you and that also means I care for your health," she looks up with a smile. I can't help but look down at her lips as she's talking.

"Well I appreciate that," I say with a smirk. I'm slowly leaning my head down and she keeps her head still.

"Reid….I-I-I don't thinkkk you should be doing this," she says nervously.

"But what if I want to," with that I grab her hips and press her closer to me and I kiss her on her lips. She doesn't respond right away, but soon she does and she's kissing me back.

God what it felt like to touch her lips again. I try to open her mouth to allow my tongue in, but she doesn't budge. I let out a little groan, to show her I want in….Finally she opens. We are in an intense make out and I can't help but get hard.

_Damn I love it when were bodies are this close, it feels so good._

As we continue to make out, I want to show her just how badly she makes me feel, so I press myself up against her fully, so she can feel my hard on.

"Wait, Reid we cant do this," she said jumping back from me.

"What do you mean we can't do this?" I say angrily.

"We broke up and you said that we should just stay friends and and Jason's in there….so I better go back to make…sure he's ok," she said running back inside.

_Great not only did I ruin my chances with her, she also left me with a very noticeable hard on. _

I decided to text Tyler, telling him I'm going home and that he can get a ride with Caleb….I'm not even in the mood to get ride of my hard on by having sex…..I guess it's just me and my hand tonight…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~**

**Hopefully it wasnt to soon to make them kiss...Jason is still gonna be in the story and he will be for a while. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna mention Reid and his powers. Also I'm debating if Reid's "brothers" will have a big role in the story. I just kinda want to focus more on Reid and Addie.  
**


	5. You Don't Know What You've Got

So I will give you a short preview of what my weekend was like after Friday night.

Slept in late on Saturday and Sunday, stayed in my dorm for 42hours straight, Ty got me food and water for those past two days. So to sum up my weekend I literally stayed in my dorm room.

Addie's tried to talk to me by texting and calling my phone saying we need to talk, but I never answered her back. God Monday is gonna suck come 2nd, 3rd, and 6th period. What the hell am I gonna say?

_I miss you and I just had to kiss you?_

_I was intoxicated so I didn't know what I was doing?_

_I want you back but only if he have sex?_

You know I think I'll go will the 2nd option, that seems best.

"Reid, we've decided to go to Nicky's for dinner wanna come?" asked Tyler from his bed.

"Do you think it looks like I wanna come?" I snap back.

"Well if you don't come back then I guess your just starve then."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm not gonna get you dinner, I'm tired of getting your meals, plus snacks, so if you want food, then you have to come," he replied getting up.

After a moment of silence, I get up and say, "Fine I'll go, but let me shower and get dress."

I guess my weekend won't fully be spending it in my room. I really hope Addie's not there, because if she is I know that she's gonna try to talk to me and I just can't deal with her right now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~**

"Finally you decided to come out of your dorm," laughed Caleb.

"Whatever man," I say continue eating.

So far so good, I haven't spotted her since. Tonight's been pretty good, I played pool a bit, before I ate and now the boys, plus Kate and Sarah and I are talking. While were talking all of a sudden _Big Yellow Taxi _by Counting Crows comes on and Kate and Sarah jump from their seat.

"OMG I love this song," they both say.

"Let's dance Pogue," Kate says while dragging him off to the dance floor.

Sarah and Caleb decide to join them and they all are slow dancing.

_They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot_

_With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot_

_Don't it always seem to go _

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot_

I know this is totally girlish to say, but seeing those four out on the dance floor is really a nice site. They all look so in love. Pogue and Kate have been dating since the beginning of high school and Sarah and Caleb started dating shortly before me and Addie.

_They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum_

_And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them_

_No, no, no, don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise, and put up a parkin' lot_

Speaking of Addie, as I turn my head to see the other dancers I spot her, in the arms of Jason. If I weren't such a jealous ex-boyfriend, I would have said that they look like one happy couple. Jason is singing along to the words and Addie is laughing. _That should be me not fucking Jason!_

_Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT_

_I don't care about spots on my apples,_

_Leave me the birds and the bees - please_

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Hey now, they've paved paradise to put up a parking lotWhy not?_

As I continue to watch them, the lines from this song "Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got till it's gone," keep ringing in my head over and over again. I should be with Addie on the dance floor and even after the song is over.

_Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door swing,_

_And a big yellow taxi took my girl away_

_Now don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Hey now now, don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got till it's gone_

_They paved paradise to put up a parking lot_

_Why not, they paved paradise_

_They put up a parking lot_

_Hey hey hey, paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_I don't wanna give it_

_Why you wanna give it_

_Why you wanna givin it all away_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Now you wanna give it_

_I should wanna give it_

_Cuz you're givin it all away, no no_

As thoughts of Addie begin to absorb my mind, I forget that I'm still staring at her and Jason. She has her head on his shoulder and his head is on top of hers. They truly did look like a cute couple. My heart was tearing to pieces every minute…why did I break up with her?

_I don't wanna give it_

_Why you wanna give it_

_Why you wanna givin it all away_

_Cuz you're givin it all givin it all away yeah yeah_

_Cuz You're givin it all away hey, hey, hey_

The song is almost over, because I see Jason and Addie straighten up a bit. They're looking into each others eyes, and I just know he's gonna kiss her. I can tell. _Don't you fucking touch my girl, _I wanted to say, but I knew it wasn't my place, anymore.

_Hey, paved paradise, to put up a parking lot_

_la,la, la, la, la, la, la ,la ,la ,la ,la_

_Paved paradise, and put up a parking lot_

Right when the song is over, he kisses her. What hurts more then him kissing her, is that she kissed him back. It was a sweet little kiss, and I could tell by the look of her voice she enjoyed it. _That was the look she would give me after we would kiss…._

Once they pull apart, it's like she can sense me watching her, because she looks right at me. We stare at each other for a bit, until she mouths, _We need to talk._

I guess it's now or never. I nudge my head to the back door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~###~~~~**

"Hey, Reid," she said shyly.

"Hey," I say.

"So I wanted to talk about Friday night," she said nervously.

"What about it?" I ask playing cool.

"What do you mean what about it?" I can tell she's starting to get angry. "I came out here and you kissed me!"

"It's not like you didn't kiss me back," I scoffed.

She's silent for a while before saying, " Look I know I kissed you back but I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You break up with me a week before and then you kiss me? I thought you just waited to be friends."

"Well maybe I changed my mind," I said.

She's quiet once again, "What do you mean Reid?"

God here it goes, "I want you back."

I hate how she's always so quiet whenever I say something.

"What?" she says dumbfounded.

"I want you back," I say slower.

"You can't do this Reid," she said. _What does she mean I can't do this? Can't do what? _"You say you want me back, when really you just don't like the idea of me and Jason!"

"You and Jason don't bother me," I say, even though I'm lying.

"That's bullshit and you know it," she said pointing a finger at me.

"You know what I change my mind, I don't want you back. I never realized you'd be such a bitch after I dumped you," I said. Each word I said, I know I would probably regret later, but I just can't help but say them.

"Reid, you are so frustrating! Why can't you just man up once in your life time and tell me the truth!" she says while throwing up her arms.

"Fine you wanna know the truth," I say, "The truth is, I broke up with you, so I could have sex with multiple girls anytime I want, and I won't have to worry about your sorry ass!"

_Holy shit did I just say that?_

"What?" she says sounding teary eyed.

" I broke up with you, because you didn't give me shit!" _Reid shut the hell up, your ruining your chances with the girl you love!_

"I can't believe you," she said.

"Well believe me, it's the truth." I say sounding all tough, when really my insides were melting.

" I - I - gotta go," she said returning back inside.

She's not even gonna fight for me or call me names. Fuck did I mess up big time. There's no way she's gonna forgive me for this.

I return inside to see her and Jason at their table. I can tell he's asking her if she's ok, by the way his hand is rubbing her arms. She nods her head yes. He gives her a hug and they cuddle together just listening to the music.

_God they make me sick._

I return back to our table, where the whole group is.

"Reid, where were you?" asked Sarah.

"Outside, having a cigarette," I say nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok," she said, not adding anymore to the subject.

After about 10 minutes of talking, Baby Boy got up and asked me if I were ready to go. I nodded my head and we get up. We say bye to the guys and we turn to leave.

While were walking out I take one last look at Addie, and I see that she's still in the same position as before, cuddle up onto Jason. I tore my eyes away knowing that we can never happen again.

"You glad, you cam tonight?" asked Baby Boy in bed. When we got home, we both decided to head to bed.

I pretend to be asleep and I don't answer.

_Feeling starved, sounds so much better then feeling hearbroken._ With that last thought, I fall asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~**

**I hope this chapters ok. If you confused about the last line of the chapter, it has to go back to where Tyler was telling Reid that if he doesn't come out tonight he's gonna starve…and yeah.**

** So I have a feeling that Jason is going to have a major role in this story and next chapter I think I might have a confrontation between Reid and Jason…or is it too soon to do? Tell me your thoughts and if you have any good ideas…**

**Also thanks Kvsgrl for reminding me of the quote "You don't know what you've got till its gone." I thought that quote would be really good for the title of this chapter.**


	6. Confrontation

When I woke up the next day I knew I had to talk to her. I know I have to apologize to her and ask her to forgive me. I know things might not be the same between us, but I just can't lose her, not yet at least.

"So Reid, are you going to tell me what went down between you and Addie last night?" asked Baby Boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Reid, you can't fool me, I saw her follow you outside and I saw her come back in all teary eyed and then you following her back in five minutes later," he said.

"I told her the truth," I said.

"The truth about what?"

"I told her the real realize why I broke up with her," I said firmly.

"She already knew though," said Baby Boy.

"Wait, what?" I say completely confused.

"The other day in 4th period, she came up to me and asked me if the rumors were true," he said.

"What rumors?" I ask.

"That you broke up with her so you can have sex," he said.

"And what did you tell her?" I ask.

"I told her the truth, she didn't believe me though and said that even you wouldn't do something so mean," he said.

"Shit, Baby Boy why do I keep making mistakes over and over again?" I ask while falling back onto my bed.

"Reid you keep making mistakes, because you only do what your dick tells you," he said. "Trying doing what your heart tells you do to once in a while."

He was right. I gotta stop listening to my friend down there, because he only gets me in trouble… I gotta follow my heart.

**~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~**

Before the bell rings I go to my locker, hoping Addie will be there. As I'm getting there I see her, but she's not alone…she's with Jason.

_Great just my luck._

I walk up to my locker and pretend that they're not there. They both stopped talking, so they must have been talking about something important. I get my things and close my locker and turn to Addie.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"I really don't think that's best," she said.

"Please Addie, I really want to clear things up between us and tell you the truth," I say.

"Reid, you told me the truth Friday night. That's all I need to know," she said turning away.

I grab her arm and tell her, "Addie, please just talk to me. Just give me this and then you can be done with me."

"Reid let go," she said gritting her teeth.

"No," I say, "I want to talk."

"Look just let her go man," said Jason, trying to come in between us.

"You can stay out of it, it's none of your business," I say.

"It is my business when the girl your grabbing doesn't want to talk to you," he said coming closer to me.

"Why don't you back the fuck off and let me and Addie finish our conversation," I say fuming.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you, so I think the conversation is over, so let her go," he said sounding angry.

"Reid, just please let me go," she said in a pleading voice. I look down at her and I can tell she's scared.

I let her go and pleadingly say, "Please will you just talk to me?"

"I'm not ready to talk to you Reid, just give me some time" with that she leaves with Jason.

I'll give her what she wants, even though it's not what I want.

**~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######**

During 1st period, I ask our teacher, if I could use the bathroom. Mr. Dory, gives me the pass and I leave. Usually when I say I have to use the bathroom, I just walk around the school. It gives me a break from learning. As I'm walking I turn the corner and bump into someone.

"What the fu-," I say before looking up to see who bumped into me.

_Just my fucking luck. _

"Watch where your going next time," I sneer and continue walking.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole," the person says.

I turn around and look at the person, "What did you say?"

"You've been acting like an asshole lately, to Addie and to me. It's like you can't get over the fact that we like each other." they said.

"Jason, I've been an ass to you, because you are one," I say. I pretended to ignore the last part that he said, because deep down I had a feeling that they had a deeper connection then friendship, I just didn't want to believe it.

"You don't know me, so how can you make claims that I am one," he said.

"Because I say so," I said, not knowing what else I could say.

"Well Addie, doesn't think so," he said with a smile.

"Addie can be clueless sometimes," I say.

"Well she must have been clueless to go out with you," he said.

"If you don't want a black eye, Pretty Boy, I would watch what you say," I say coming closer.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up, Fralin," I say getting angrier by the minute.

"Why can't you realize, that Addie likes me and I like her," he said.

"She doesn't know what she wants," I say.

"Well clearly it's not you," he says, "You had your chance with one of the coolest girls at this school and you blew it for sex. How messed up is that? Your never gonna get another chance with her, so why don't you stop bothering her and let her and me be together," he said coming closer. "I want her and she wants me." He pauses for a bit before saying, "Besides you don't always get what you want."

I come closer so were eye to eye, "The thing is Jason, that when it comes to girls I do, even if I already had them," I say with a smirk. I think I just won this fight.

"That may be true, but Addie, she's different," he says backing away.

"All girls are the same," I say.

"But not her," he says walking away.

I knew that was true. Addie was not like any other girl I knew. It would be a challenge to get her again, but it's a challenge I'm willing to take. I walk back to class and when I open the door, Mr. Dory gives me a look when I give him the pass back.

"Well Mr. Garwin, you took a while," he said.

"What can I say, when I gotta go, I gotta go," I say walking up the steps back to my seat.

The class laughs at that, and Mr. Dory gets red.

"Well Reid, since you missed the first part of the notes, you can copy from either Mr. Simms or Ms. Wenham**[ I think that's how you spell her last name]**

"Reid where were you?" whispered Tyler.

"Talking to someone," I say while copying Tyler's notes.

20 minutes later the bell rings and Tyler, Sarah, and me leave together. As I'm heading to my locker I see Addie and Jason walking to her locker. They get to her locker and before I leave, I make one last note to Jason.

"The war has just begun," I say to him, making it loud enough for not only Addie to hear, but others around, "And your going down," I say getting closer to him.

"See you in second, Addie," I say with a smile and walk off.

"What does he mean by that?" I heard Addie ask Jason in a confused voice.

_Oh, only if she knew…._

_**~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~~######################~~~~~~**_

**I hope the confrontation between Jason and Reid was good for you guys. **

**Second period should be pretty interesting for Reid and Addie...**

**Also if you guys have any tips for this story please tell me, because I will add them:]**


	7. Why Do You Want Him?

I'm in my usual seat when Addie enters. I see her look at me, but doesn't come anywhere near me. I notice that she sits in the front row, instead of her original seat next to me. I know that Mrs. Daster will make her go to her old seat, because we had a seating chart.

"Addie, why are you sitting up here?" Mrs. Daster asked.

"Well I just feel that I'll learn better in the front row and won't slack off that much," Addie said.

"Oh, well as much as I like your answer, I'm afraid that seat has already been taken," she said.

"Oh, ok," said Addie quietly. With that she gets up from her seat and moves next to me, just in time for the bell to ring. As she sits she scoots her chair as far away as she can from me. She doesn't even look or acknowledge my existence.

"Now class, we will be working in partners to help design a study guide for our first test. Please partner up with one of the people in your row," said Daster.

"I'll be with Garner," I say aloud pointing down at Addie. Knowing that she doesn't like to make big scenes she just nods her head. She hates attention and yeah I feel bad for putting her on the spot, but that's the only way I can talk with her.

"Well thank you for sharing your decision with us Mr. Garwin," said the teacher, "Anyway class, you get two pages to use for this test, please be wise with what you put on it and I advice you to work together after school as well."

_After school with Addie in my dorm room, god what I would want to do to her._

'I'll work on it after school and give it to you to copy before the test," she said.

"No, no," I say shaking my head, "You heard her say that we have to work together."

"I did hear her say that, but if you heard her better she said that we should work together not that we have to and I really don't want to work with you."

"Well we both have to agree and I say we do work together," telling her.

"I don't want to work with you," she said quietly.

"I don't care what you think, we are working together, whether you like it or not," I say getting a little bit louder.

"Reid you don't always get what you want," she said. _Wow that sounds real familiar._

"But in the end I do," I say looking at her. "We're working together, meet me in the library after school," I say as the bell rings, "And don't be late."

**~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~**

I noticed after second that she was looking around for Jason.

_Aww poor girl, boy already dumped her,_ I think as I see her sad face.

I guess I spoke too soon, because I see Jason sneak up to her and scare her. She playfully hits his arm and laughs. They walk to her locker. Not feeling in the mood to see both of them, I decided to just walk to class. She avoids sitting next to me in 3rd period and lucky for her we don't have assigned seats. Realizing that I won't be talking to her at all this period, I decided to take a little snooze before lunch.

As I'm heading to lunch, I all of a sudden get pulled into a deserted class room.

"What the -," I say before getting cut off.

"Reid, I've really missed you and I haven't seen you at all since that one night," said Mandy.

Damn does she look fine too. I noticed that she rolled up her skirt so it's past mid thigh and her shirt was unbuttoned quite a bit.

"Well, I've been busy," I say smirking at her. "Is there a reason why you pulled me in here?"

"Why yes there is," she says coming closer, "Since we haven't seen each other in quite sometime I was thinking we could do some stuff."

"Like what?" I ask even though I already know what she's talking about.

"I don't know," she says coming closer to me. Soon enough she's pressed up against me.

I kiss her hard on her lips and she puts her hands in my hair.

I tease her with my tongue pushing it in and out of her mouth. I can feel myself getting hard with her moaning.

"Reid, please stop," she moaned. I start kissing her on her jaw and then her neck getting closer to hear breasts. I unbutton her shirt and take it off. She's in a really hot black lace bra. While I'm kissing her neck, she starts to unbuckle my pants and she slides her hands down to my very hard on penis.

"Ohhh," I say when she starts to her hands up and down.

I pick up and bring her over to one of the desks. "Baby I don't think I'll last if you keep doing that," I say.

"Then fuck me already," she said breathlessly. Slowly I remove her panties and then I enter her.

"Ohhh, Reid," she said. I slowly move in and out of her enjoying the way she feels.

_I wonder how Addie would feel? _I thought while pumping in and out of Mandy.

"Faster Reidd," Mandy said. I start to pick up the pace and thrust in and out of her harder and faster.

"I think I'm gonna-" she says while I feel her spill. I still pump into her and once I feel that I'm about to come I pull out and explode on her stomach.

"Sorry bout that," I say looking at my mess.

"No need," she said while getting some of the come and licking it on her fingers. While we're getting dressed, she turns to me "We really got to do this again. I mean since Addie's with Jason, we can be official now."

"What?" I say confused.

"Well I was just thinking that we can finally be together now that your ex is with a new guy," she said.

"Yeah, let me think about that," I say, " I'll talk to you later." I kiss her on the cheek and leave the room.

As I'm leaving I bump into someone.

"Hey, Reid. We were looking for you at lunch," said Caleb.

"Oh, well I was kinda busy," I say as we both see Mandy walking out of the classroom.

"I'm sure you were," he said laughing. "So are you going to Pogue's party Friday?"

"Yeah, of course," I say.

"Ok, good," he said.

"Cale, you seem a little worried, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Well it just seems that you've been out of it lately," he stated.

"Golden Boy I'm fine, just enjoying life," I say.

"Yeah, that's what worries me," he said,

As he said this we joined the rest of our group in front of Ty's locker.

_Why is he worried about me enjoying life? It's not like I've been using a lot. I mean I've actually cut back a lot more. _

"Reid you coming to my party?" asked Pogue. God what's with them asking, don't they know I wouldn't miss a party.

"Yeah of course," I say giving a fake smile.

"Alright cool," he said. "Hope you don't mind but I invited Addie as well," he continued to say.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," I say looking at him.

"Alright good, just didn't want to make you worried," he said.

"Why would I be worried? It's not like she's the one that I'll be bringing home for the after party," I say with a smirk.

"She'll definitely not be the one," said Tyler. Everyone laughed when he said that, but I just got angry. I gave him an, 'I'll kick your ass look', and he just said, "Jesus Reid I was just kidding." With that the bell rings and we all head to class.

**~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~**

4th 5th and 6th period all went by fast for me. Mostly because I took a tap in them but also because Addie was either A) not in my class or B) she decided to not sit next to me. Once the bell rang for school to be out, I try to catch her before she leaves the class.

"Meet in the library at 4," I say to her while holding onto her arm.

"No Reid," she said through her teeth.

"Fine then, we can always just do it in my dorm room," I say with a smirk.

She rips her arm out of my grip and says," Fine library at 4."

"Don't be late," I holler to her retrieving form.

2 1/2 hours later, I get to the library and I notice Addie there with her math book already working on the study guide.

"Hello, partner," I say with a smile.

She looks up and says nothing and continues to work.

I take a seat next to her to get a better look at her. I continue to stare, just waiting for her to look. I can tell she's getting mad with me, so I continue to just look at her.

"Can you please stop looking at me and just work," she said sounding angry.

"Sure thing," I say with a smirk.

I scoot my chair in and while I'm doing that I realize that I had bumped into Addie's knee with my knee. I work for a little bit and after about ten minutes I'm bored with this.

"Sooo," I start to say.

"Reid I came her to do work, not chat," she said looking up at me. She always does look hot when she's angry.

"Ok, then work," I say.

She lets out a sigh and continues to finish the study guide. While she's working I cant help but check her out. When she sits, her skirt rides up a bit, leaving me a show of your toned thigh. Damn, what I would do to have that around me. While I'm having fantasies of doing very very naughty things to her, she gets up.

"Where are you going," I ask.

"To get another book," she said just walking away. I cant help but look at her ass when she walks away. Once she's out of sight I decided to follow her. I see her trying to reach for a book, that I know she won't be able to get.

"Let me get that for you," I say while I am fully behind her. Once I get the book, I give it to her. She turns around and now she's almost fully up against me.

"Thanks," she mumbles while looking at her shoes. Not making any eye contact with me.

"Your welcome," I say getting closer to her. Now I'm fully pressed up against her. I lean my head down a bit and my lips are nearly touching hers.

"Can you please move," she said quietly. What happened to the little feisty Addie, a couple minutes ago? I think.

" I don't know can I," I say while only centimeters away from her lips.

"Yes, you can," she said. I can't help but watch her lips as she talks. God I cant take this any longer. I want her so bad. I just want to kiss her and touch her. I have to have her. After I thought that, I move in to kiss her. While I'm kissing her, she tries to push me away, but I don't move. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer. She tries to open her mouth to speak but once she does, I sneak my tongue in her. While my tongues in her mouth, she bits down it.

"Oww," I say pulling back. I look down at her and she's looking back.

"Reid, move now," she said. Oh, theres the feisty Addie again.

"No," I say kissing her once again, but this time harder but more passionate then the last. I pull herself closer to me and I can tell that she's slowly giving up. She starts to kiss me back and soon were in an intense make out. Her hands are in my hair, and my hands on her back under her shirt. Her tongues in my mouth and god does it feel good. I bring one of my hands down to her thigh to lift her up.

"Oh, Reid," she said. God just hearing her say my name, makes me wanna come. While we're kissing up against the book self, I know I have to have her fully. I want her right her and right now. There's nothing stopping me from having my way with her.

"God Addie I want you soo bad," I say while kissing near her ear. I move down to her neck, while my hand from her thigh is slowly moving up to her panties. "Let's go back to my dorm room," I say whispering in her ear.

"Wait," she said getting off of me. "I can't, I can't do this," she says.

"What are you talking about," I say, "Yes you can do this, you want to do this."

"No, no I don't. I don't want this, I don't want you," she said looking up at me.

"That's bull, Addie," I say getting closer to her. "You want this just as much as I do. Your just worried about dear old Jason, aren't you?"

"Reid shut up, I like Jason and I want him not you," she says.

"Well if you want Jason why just seconds ago was your tongue down my mouth?" I say in a fighting tone.

She's quiet for a second, " I…I don't know why," she mumbled.

I closer her in once again, so she can't escape, " Addie you drive me crazy, you know that. This is what you do to me," I say while grabbing her hand and putting it on my noticeable hard on.

"Reid, stop. Me and Jason are working on being a couple and I cant have you always doing this. I really like Jason and he makes me feel special," she says, " I want him."

"Why do you want him?" I say looking at her.

She takes her hand away and gets away from me. "Reid, you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I say confused.

"You had me, and you let me go. Jason has me now and he's not letting me go, something you didn't do. That's why I want him," she says while walking away. "I'll drop off the finished study guide to you later, and you can jut copy it."

**~~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~**

I hit my hand against the books for two reasons, first reason being that after having an intense make out Addie still wants Jason and second reason being that I still have a painful hard just looking for release.

A pretty blonde walks down the book isle and gives me a weird look. I give her my signature smirk and without caring to ask her name I say, " Wanna help me out?"

She gives me a smile and gets down on her knees. First time ever getting a blow job in a library. Pretty cool, Reid Garwin, I think to my self. I cant help but picture Addie getting down on her knees and doing this for me. God I bet she would be good, I mean she's got an amazing tongue and mouth, I might add.

Once the girls finally done doing what I needed, I just say thanks and leave her still kneeing.

"Aren't you gonna ask for my name?" she hollered back. I ignore her and turn to leave the library.

While I'm walking back to the dorms, I cant help but think of how good Addie felt up against me. Yeah when we were going out we had some intense make outs, but this one was different, it was like we both needed it. Making out with her was like bringing out the wild side of her. Something that I intend to do again, even if Jason's in the picture.

**~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~############**

**Ok, so i'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. I put it together in like 20 minutes. SOrry if theres some mistakes in it. Please review and give me some more ideas on what to do with this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**


	8. Many Things Can Happen At A Party

Pogue's parties tonight and I'm pretty pumped about it. I haven't talked to Addie since the library incident. She avoids talking to me in 2nd and sits as far away as she can in 3rd and 6th. I couldn't even talk to her the night of the so called library incident.

I guess after dinner she ran into Tyler and asked him if he could deliver the study guide. I also guess that she made two copies, one for just her and one for me to copy. Wow she must really not want to talk to me, if she's going out of her way to make a whole new study guide and all. She's been hanging out with Jason more and more and I also noticed that she's been more flirty and out there with him then before.

_I really think they're official or if not gonna be. I can't let that happen. That's why I'm gonna corner her at Pogue's party. I just need to find a way to get her away from Jason. _I think while walking back to my dorms after dinner. _I need to find something that will distract him for a while and give me lone time with her…._ While thinking some more I bump into this junior named Darci. She's pretty cute, I must say.

"Sorry, Reid, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said in a really fast tone.

"It's ok Darci," I say while touching her arm.

"Well, once again I'm sorry and I better get going," she says while walking away. I watch her walk away and can't help but admire her ass. While watching her I come up with a perfect idea.

"Hey, Darci," I holler.

She turns around at my voice. "Yeah," she says.

"You going to Pogue's party?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so," she says.

"Alright, I'll see ya there," I say with a wink. "And make sure to save me a dance."

I hear her laugh when she's walking away.

Continuing on walking, I realized something…..I just found that something for Jason…

**~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~############~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~~~~**

The party started at 9, so usually for me it starts at 10. To me, I think it's always better to make a grand entrance then rather watch one, that's why I'm never the first to parties.

When we enter through the front door, Addie comes to my mind. _I have to find her._

"Reid, come on," Ty said making his way to our group.

"Hello boys," I say to Caleb and Pogue, "And girls," to Sarah and Kate.

"You finally decide to show," says Pogue punching me in the arm.

"Well you know me," I say giving a shrug.

"So how many people are here any way Pogo," I say in a teasing tone.

"Ohhh, I don't know, kids from Spencer and I think some from public," he said nonchalantly.

"You invited, public school kids," I say in shock. Once I said that I realized that Sarah came from public. "No offense to you Sarah, your actually cool," I said trying to regain my self.

"Oh, thanks Reid," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway boys, I'm gonna go look around and scope out the hotties," I say walking away.

"Don't you mean Addie," I heard Tyler say to the group once I was gone. Don't really in the mood to pound on Baby Boy, I let his comment slide. I get into the kitchen and while I had to make my way through many people, I finally reached my destination. The refrigerator. I pull out some Tequila, and decided to make my own special drink with other stuff that's already out. While I'm making my drink someone slides up to me.

"Mind if you make two," they said.

I turn my head to see who it was that said that. Darci.

"Sure think Babe," I say. Once I'm done, I had her, her drink. She chugs it down in one sip. Wow that girl has balls.

"Soo, Reid do you wanna dance?" she asked. I swallow my drink and place it on the table.

"Let's go," I say and grab her out and onto the dance floor.

While were dancing I can't help but drift back to Addie, I wonder if she's even here yet or if she's coming. Thinking of Addie, made me realize that the girl grinding on me like her life depends on it is suppose to be my secret plan for Jason. After the song I pull her off the dance floor and somewhere that's less loud.

"So D, do you know Jason Fralin?" I ask.

"Do I ever!" she said, "He's like one of the hottest guys at our school."

"Yeah, ok, well did you hear about the relationship between him and Addie Garner?"

"You mean your ex?" she asks dumbfounded.

"Yes," I say getting a little impatient.

"Oh, ok well yeah I think they're together, I mean they sure looked like they were dating early."

What does she mean by that? How did they look like they were together?

"What?"

"Oh, Reid are you going Mr. Jealous on me?" she says with a laugh, followed then with a hiccup

"Just answer the damn question," I say louder.

"Fine, fine Mr. Grouch. Anyway they were dancing earlier and they seemed really into each other and then they sat on the couches and just cuddled, it was really cute if you ask me," she says.

"Are they still here?" I ask impatiently.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well I have a proposition for you," I say moving in on to my plan.

"What is it?" she asks, sounding anxious.

"Well I need you to somehow make Jason and Addie separate just for a little bit."

"What?"

"I need you to distract Jason for a bit," I say like she's clueless.

"Ohh, ok and what do I get if I do?" she asks in a flirty tone.

I lean near her ear and whisper seductively, "Whatever you want."

"Ok," she says with a smile on her face. As went back to the loudness I told her that we need to find them first. It took us about ten minutes to find them. They were down in the basement on a couch. Darci was right when she said they looked really into each other, and it hurt a lot to actually see it.

_That could have been you Reid, but you blew it _my conscious told me. I did blow it with one of the hottest and coolest girls in our school. I don't know what to do either. I mean I want, no need her, but at the same time I need sex and she won't give it to me. God I'm so screwed up. While I'm dozing off about what a screw up I am, I forget that Darci's still with me.

"So what do I do?" she asks. I notice that when we were walking she grabbed herself a beer. Perfect.

"Walk over to them and accidentally spill your beer on him," I say like its nothing.

"Why do I have to waste my beer though?" she asks in a whining tone.

"Just do it," I say in a stern voice.

"Fine, fine," she says walking away. I watch the scene from a far. She walks behind them and then pretends to bump into the couch and spills it all over him.

"What the-" he screams once it pours on him.

"Oh my god, I am so so so sorry," I hear Darci say. Wow she seems like a pretty good actress.

"It's ok," he said, getting up, "I'm just gonna go clean up and maybe ask Pogue, if I can borrow some shirts," he said to Addie, who got up.

"Ok, I'll go with you," she said. Damn it, the plan didn't work. They didn't split up.

As they're walking back up stairs I decided to follow them, forgetting all about Darci. Once up stairs, I see them talking to Pogue. I see Pogue point up stairs and Jason starts to leave. I notice though that Addie stays to talk to the group. I now that if I go over there, it'll be totally awkward, so I stay where I am hoping that Addie will leave. She's not really close to the guys, but close enough to have normal conversations.

**~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~**

Soon enough Addie leaves and I now that this is my chance.

I follow her and notice that she's going up stairs. _Probably to see if Jason's ok._

While she's upstairs, I start to get closer to her and in one quick flash, I pull her into a room. Thank god no one there, actually thank god Jason wasn't in there.

"What the fuck, Reid!" I hear her muffle. She hardly ever cusses.

"I needed to talk to you," I say.

"Reid have you noticed that whenever we 'try to talk' you always end up trying to kiss me," she says trying to leave.

I block her way and use to lock the doors. I guess she can sense that I used because she's giving me an Oh My God You Used Face….Caleb gives me that same exact face every time I use.

"Addie, please just talk," I plead, "I promise I won't touch you at all."

"Fine, but only 5 minutest, because I don't want Jason to worry," she says walking to sit on the bed.

"I'm sure he's worrying his little socks off," I mumble to myself, even though I think she heard me. The room is pretty dark, so I decide to turn on the lights. Once there on, I finally get a better look at what she's wearing. She's in tight dark skinny jeans, with a white flowly tube top with flats. She looks absolutely stunning.

"What do you wanna talk about Reid?" she says as if she doesn't want to be here.

"Well first off, I want to apologize," I say looking at her. "I wanna apologize for kissing you outside of Nikki's and in the library. I don't know what I was thinking. Seeing you with a guy so quickly after we broke up just made me upset."

"Are you serious?" she says standing up. "Your mad at me for moving on so quickly when YOU were the one that broke up with me! YOU were the one that said we should just be friends and YOU were the one that said you wanted to be single!"

"I know I said all that stuff ok!" I say also standing up, "You don't get it though, I made a mistake! Us breaking up was the worst decision in my life! I can't stand seeing you and Jason in the hall way acting all lovey dovey, knowing it should be me in his spot! It hurts when I see you smile or laugh at something he says, because that's suppose to be me making you smile!" I'm out of breathe after my long speech. We both look at each other and the silence is killing me. "Please, just say something, Addie."

She looks down at her shoes and sits back down. "Reid, I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly confused yet also scared, because I know where this is leading to.

"You already know how I feel about this and about him," she says quietly still not making eye contact with me.

"Addie, please, please don't give up," I say just pleading her to not give up on me. "It's been over two months since we've broken up and those two months have been the worse for me."

"I think I'm falling for him," she says in a low murmur. Her saying that feels like a sword just went right through my heart. After hearing that I still fight.

"How can you say that though?" I say fighting back.

"I-I-I don't know, Reid," she says getting up passing me and unlocking the door to leave.

I realized two things after she left.

1) Love hurts in all shapes and sizes

And

2) I think I actually lost her.

**~~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~~~#########~~~~~~~**

**I don't know much about the ending, I was just coming up with ideas. Well hopefully this is an ok chapter. Don't know if it's the best.**

**Please review. I feel like I need more comments.:)**

**I'm npt sure how to start the next chapter...it might be the dwelling chapter of reid. His mourning stage, maybe, but if that sounds boring then I can change it. Anyway reviews would be lovely!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not writing since forever! I have kinda lost interest in this story(became more of a James and Lily Potter fan) but I have decided to finish this story and I also will be making a James and Lily Potter story as well. Anyway sorry for the long wait! Also sorry if it doesn't really make sense, I wrote it in only 15 minutes.**

Waking up the next day was not something I wanted to do.

_What the fuck happened? _I thought when waking up in my dorm room. _How the fuck did I get in here? _Looking around I say Tyler's bed nice and neat, must not have slept here last night. Turning to see what time it is, I feel something move beside me. Before checking to see who it is, I check myself to see if I was naked, I checked myself and realized that I was still in the same clothes as last night. _Damn didn't get anyway I see. _Alright lets see who my next victim will be. I turn myself to the chick right next to me.

Hmmm short hair I see, dark brunette as well. Waitttttt a minute that short hair looks really familiar. Quick Reid think of all the short haired girls you've fucked….Lets see you have Rachel, Rachel K., Laurie, Brittanie, Britanny B, all fuckin blondes….Why does that hair look so familiar. I reached my hand over to the girls hair to run my fingers through it, man does it feel soft.

"Mhmmmmm," said the girl right next to me.

"Come on baby, let me see you pretty face," I whisper in her ear.

"Mhmmm," she said but more in a deep tone.

"Come on bab-" before I can finish the girl turns around. (Or should I say guy) Within seconds of turning around I scream, "AHHHHHHHH," and before I know it I fall out of my bed stunned and shocked and confused out of my fucking mind.

"Tyler, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" I yell to him.

"What are you talking about Reid," he says slightly confused, "Why are all the blankets gone?" He said more to himself though.

"Tyler, you dumb ass you in my fucking bed!"

"Wha-What?" Tyler said looking around and the next thing he knew he was staring at Reid intently, "We didn't fucking do anything did we?" He asked in an urgent voice.

"Well I'm pretty sure we didn't since were both still clothed and have our shoes still on," said Reid from the floor. Speaking of floor why I am still on it, "Now Tyler, I say we never ever speak of this again, not even Caleb or Pogue can know about it, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah got it," he said before resting his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh and Tyler,"

"Yeah"

"Get the fuck out of my bed," Reid stated. Tyler got out of his bed and got into his own before falling asleep in seconds.

Reid though couldn't fall asleep. All he remembered from last night was seeing Addie and Jason together, talking to Addie in a deserted room, and Addie ripping his heart out. Anything after that he has no idea what happened. Speaking of Addie, I should probably apologize to her, once again. Man why do I always have to fuck up. I mean us I am definitely scoring more chicks and truthfully there are some girls that are wayy hotter then Addie, but none that are as gorgeous. God I would do anything to have her back, even has a friend.

_Friend, friend_

That's it Reid, I Reid Garwin am going to become friends with Miss Addie to show her that I am the one she is in love with not that ass wipe Jason. Might take longer than one would like, but believe me it will be worth it.

Now the first step.

Get her back on your good side.

**Sooo I know this is actually a pretty lame chapter and I'm sorry that this is what you have to read. I promise that things will get interesting next chapter and next chapter will be much much much longer!**

**Please leave Reviews, I know I did them.**

**Also if you have any good ideas for this story please email me or review to tell me, I might need some help!**


End file.
